


Regret (An Among Us One Shot)

by Maplefoxxo



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Loop Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Impostor Yellow (Among Us), Murder, One Shot, Original Character(s), The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefoxxo/pseuds/Maplefoxxo
Summary: Rowan is on board on The Skeld, and has decided to start doing his tasks right away. He heads to electrical to start his tasks. A simple thing turns into a big thing, and Rowan finds himself face to face to the imposter, Yellow. How will he survive this?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Regret (An Among Us One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for clicking on this. I hope you enjoy this angst filled one shot. I took a while writing it because I was bored, so sorry if it's bad! I also need more things to post on here. Enjoy reading.
> 
> Warning!! Lots of blood!!

Rowan slipped into electrical, glancing behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. News of an imposter lurked amongst them, and he needed to be wary. He had put his suit away, finding it restricting and hard to work in. He stepped over the wires and other items scattered across the ground- making sure not to trip and hurt himself. Relieved that he was alone, he started humming a quiet tone as he quickly dived to his tasks. 

He managed to quickly do the wires. It was easy, match up the colors, then the symbols. He left the ones without symbols until the very last. Rowan shocked himself a few times before finally finishing. He murmered something under his breath, annoyed at the state of the wiring boxes here. He slid to the calibrate distributor, watching as the circles rotated. Suddenly this seemed very hard. He pressed the button, occasionally landing it but messing up over and over again.

After a while, he almost had it. But he was startled by the sound of a door closing- which caused him to press the button and mess up. A frown appeared on his face as he looked down at the task, which had restarted. "Ugh I-" he grumbled while he looked behind him to see a figure lurking behind him. He looked up to see a person wearing a dazzling yellow suit. He recognized this person but had never really got the chance to know her well. She was an inch or so taller than her, which suprised him. Rowan smiled, about to speak up before the room around him flashed into black. 

Fear flashed through him, a door closing, a person behind him, then the lights turning off? He wished it was a prank, but he knew better than to believe something so stupid. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and before he had time to react- he was slammed against the wall. He grinded his teeth together, his breath escaping from his clenched mouth. Rowan gasped, trying to catch his breath as he felt the hand push him hard into the wall. "W-Woahh... Yellow, getting a bit too agressive with me... Why don't we-" he was cut of by an annoyed scoff as he was pushed sideways. Rowan scrambled blindly, falling on his side right below the wiring box he just finished. He scrunched up his nose and tried to get up, scrambling on the wires that were scattered across the ground.

He could feel her approaching, her footsteps slightly shaking the floor. He pressed himself to the wall and looked around. The whole room was nearly devoid of light, except for the shining from the buttons that were to turn the lights back on. He could hardly see the figure walking closer to him.

"Hello? Yellow? What even is your name? I-I... I'm Rowan and you are? " He said, stammering out of fear. He knew it was stupid, this person was going to kill him. And he wouldn't be the last. He took a few steps back before he bumped into another wall.

"Just shut up." She said, irritated. Rowan tensed and darted forward. He was grabbed and tugged back, and he was slammed against the wall again. Pain shot through his body as he shakily looked up at her. "You're the imposter, right?.. Haha.. I- I won't tell anyone if you let me go!" He said, his voice shaking uncontrollably. Rowan shivered, not liking how close the other person was. He felt weak and miserable. 

He was split between fighting for his life or just accepting his fate. Both of them were pathetic and would most likely leave him dead. He... He didn't want to die. He still had friends to make, tasks to do... But a silent voice in his head told him that it wouldn't matter. They'd just pretend to be sad and move on with their lives. He doubted his parents even knew he was up here. Yellow just looked at him, her hands shaking as she pushed him against the wall.

"God- Goddammnit!" She murmered, regret and doubt in her voice. Rowan was shaken from his shocked state and looked up at her, the grip on him seemed to tighten. "Just- Stop squirming!" Her voice rang out, panic and pain clear in her tone. He squirmed, deciding to fight. He could get out of this... Somehow.

Irritated Yellow shifted to the wiring box and opened it. Her breathing was shaky as Rowan continued squirming. He pulled his arm away from her grasp and punched her helmet. Yellow took a few steps back, stunned as he scrambled off. Now angry, she ran after him and pushed him- proceeding to slam her foot on his ankle to prevent him from moving. Rowan let out a pained cry, feeling as the person- no monster's foot drove into his ankle- sending pain shooting through his body. "Help! Please!" He cried, trying to get up.

Yellow seemed to panic once again and picked him up, clasping her gloved hand over his mouth. "I said... Stop squirming.. and especially stop making noise. " She growled. He could hear crunching noises behind him. Rowan shakily managed to see the glass part of her helmet stretching away into a jagged row of teeth. His hazel eyes stretched wide with fear as he looked at the glinting fangs. He bit down on her hand until his jaws hurt. Yellow let out a pained hiss and bit into his shoulder. The two wrestled to the ground as Rowan frantically tried to get her off of him.

This was it, he was dead. He felt blood pump from his shoulder as thick yet sharp teeth dug into his skin and flesh- scraping at his bones. He shivered, trying to push her off. But she latched on like a rabid animal. "PLEASE!" He sobbed, his hands shaking wildly. He could feel the blood pouring down his shoulder and onto the ground. He looked upward, his jaw quivering with pain. That yellow hand slammed against his mouth again, and he could feel claws now. It dug against his freckled face, which only added to the pain. With a crunch he could feel more and more flesh ripping as Yellow pulled away. The creature looked around, as if it were scared about being caught. Panicking, Yellow tugged him up and proceeded to slam him into the wall again.

"Haha... Please... Stop slamming me against the wall. Just get it over with.", He choked out, the pain was unbearable. Rowan knew it was the end now, and there was nothing else he could do. He was so pathetic, giving up in a matter of minutes. He probably wasn't cut out to do this anyways. He'd find a way to fuck up life again, and maybe it was time to just give up. He didn't know why this person wanted to kill him, but he hoped he would be useful for something for once. The monster seemed to looks bit sad before she tensed up again. "You- you don't tell me what to do." She growled, glancing around her. Rowan hardly heard her, for he was too absorbed in his thoughts. A wave of sadness swept through him as he thought about everything he's done. Every mistake he'd made. Rowan wondered what life would be like if I didn't fuck it up, if he wasn't so spoiled and went to fuck up his grades. Maybe he wouldn't have been here now- dying to a filthy monster. 

He shivered, his shoulder hot with pain as bright red blood poured from the deep wounds. It spilled onto the ground, filling the room with the scent of blood. The sound of blood dropping to the ground echoed in his ears, accompanied by heavy and pained breathing. His hazel eyes shook as he felt himself being pulled forward and then... He was slammed into the electrical box. His head was shoved in the electrical box as Yellow jumped away to avoid getting shocked. The wiring snapped away and clung to his hair, sending wild shocks throughout his body.

The pain, it was more than he'd every experienced before. His body shook as he grasped onto the door of the electrical box. He was unable to move or pull himself away as his body was shaken by spasms. Rowan's face was shocked rapidly, as his legs buckled. He slunk to the floor, his breath shaking wildly as his whole body started to malfunction. His skin was growing pale and his face was covered in burns. His pupils were round as he shakily looked up at Yellow, his vision wavering. He could hear a loud earsplitting ring fade in his ear.

His muscles ached and he just waited for death to free his pain. But he remained there, staring up at Yellow before she moved away. Just like that she dissapeared and he was left alone. His ginger hair slicked to his head as he laid in a puddle of blood. He let out a weak cry, hardly hearing the door opening. Then the lights switched on. 

He was blinded for a moment and his vision swam with the colors. He saw people swarming around him, but he could hardly make out what they were saying. Why couldn't he just die in peace? His hazel eyes shook as he looked up at the panicked faces of the crewmates. Possible friends, he could've known these people. And now he was dying surrounded by strangers. He didn't even know if anyone loved him, his parents sure didn't. He could feel his body slowly but surely shutting down.

The pain started to flush away as numbness took over his body. His body shuttered for a moment before relaxing- his vision blackening on the sides. And just like that, he was gone.


End file.
